ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2
Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2 is to be an upcoming sequel to the original 2006 game, Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations, starring the voice talents from Patton Oswalt, Ben Stiller, Katie Leigh, Jason Marsden, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, Jennifer Hale, Andrea Libman, John Goodman, Matthew Fox, Russi Taylor, Richard Kind, Sandra Bullock, Frank Welker, Mr. T, Amy Birnbaum, Mike Pollock, Rachael Lillis, Tara Charendoff, Kath Soucie, Ice Cube, Dionne Quan, Dakota Fanning, Bailee Madison, Jim Carrey, Eddie Murphy, Adam Sandler, Eric Stuart, Danny Cooksey, Selena Gomez, Jim Cummings, Corey Burton, Tress MacNeille, Ryan Drummond, Jason Liebrecht, Cree Summer Francks, Rob Paulsen, John Kassir, James Arnold Taylor, Lisa Ortiz, Jimmy Zoppi, Jim Parsons, Dan Green, Seth Green, Greg Cipes, Demi Lovato, Jess Harnell, Roger Craig Smith and Zachary Gordon. It is to be put on Nintendo Wii-U, Nintendo 3DS, PS3 and Xbox 360 on November 9, 2018. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Sonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Remy's voice in Ratatouille (2007)) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) * Katie Leigh as Miles “Tails” Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts game series) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices, ever since her voice work in G-Force ''(2009)) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on ''Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices, ever since Racer X's voice on Speed Racer) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Bing Bong's voice in Inside Out (2015)) * Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Metal Cosmo (voices) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Gerald Robotnik (flashback video clips) (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Deem Bristow respectively) * Rachael Lillis as Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation of Maria Robotnik) (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (voices, ever since Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices, ever since the Candle Maker's voice in The Book of Life) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices, ever since Trixie's voice on The Fairly Oddparents) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices, ever since Horton the Elephant's voice in Horton Hears a Who) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices, ever since Donkey's voice in the Shrek movie series) * Adam Sandler as Tippy the Tiger and Metal Tippy (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices, ever since Jack Spicer's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) * Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) * Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in Shrek (2001)) * Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (evil sounding voice) * Tress MacNeille as the President’s Secretary (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge, Sonic's evil counterpart (evil sounding voice) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) *John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) *James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) *Lisa Ortiz as Levana the Cat (voice) *Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) *Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite Duck (voice) *Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) *Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices, ever since Beast Boy's voice on Teen Titans seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) *Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) *Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) *Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel and Metal Ray (voices) *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice) *Zachary Gordon as Toby Johnson, a young 13 year old boy who Sonic meets and becomes good friends with in the entire game (voice) *Kirk Thornton as Orbot (voice) *Wally Wingert as Cubot (voice) Game Script ''Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generations 2'' game script Gallery Sonic 3D.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Patton Oswalt, ever since Remy's voice in 'Ratatouille' (2007)) Knuckles 3D.png|Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Ben Stiller, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the 'Madagascar' movie series) Shadow 3D.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Jason Marsden, ever since Kovu's voice in 'The Lion King II': 'Simba's Pride') Silver 3D.png|Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Jesse McCartney, ever since Roxas's voice in the 'Kingdom Hearts' game series) Tails 3D.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voiced by Katie Leigh, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on 'Darkwing Duck') Blaze 3D.png|Blaze the Cat (voiced by Penelope Cruz, ever since her voice work in 'G-Force' (2009)) Amy 3D.png|Amy Rose (voiced by Jennifer Hale, ever since Mandy's voice on 'Totally Spies!') Cream 3D.png|Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Andrea Libman, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on 'Dragon Ball Z') Vector 3D.png|Vector the Crocodile (voiced by John Goodman, ever since Rex's voice in 'We're Back': 'A Dinosaur's Story') Espio 3D.png|Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Matthew Fox, ever since Racer X's voice on 'Speed Racer') Charmy 3D.png|Charmy Bee (voiced by Russi Taylor, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the 'Teen Titans' season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") Big 3D.png|Big the Cat (voiced by Richard Kind, ever since Bing Bong's voice in 'Inside Out' (2015)) Rouge 3D.png|Rouge the Bat (voiced by Sandra Bullock, ever since Miriam's voice in 'The Prince of Egypt' (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in 'Minions' (2015)) Omega 3D.png|E-123 Omega (voiced by Frank Welker, using a robotic voice) Gamma 3D.png|E-102 Gamma (voiced by Mr. T, using a robotic voice) Cosmo 3D.png|Cosmo the Seedrian (voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Froggy 3D.png|Froggy (also voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Dr. Eggman 3D.png|Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Gerald Robotnik 3D.jpg|Gerald Robotnik (in flashback video clips, also voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Maria the Hedgehog in Sonic Super Blast.png|Maria the Hedgehog (re-incarnation of Maria Robotnik, voiced by Rachael Lillis, her own voice) Bunnie 3D.png|Bunnie Rabbot (voiced by Tara Charendoff, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) Sally 3D.png|Sally Acorn (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Flashy in Sonic Super Blast.png|Flashy the Echidna (voiced by Ice Cube, ever since the Candle Maker's voice in 'The Book of Life') Shelly the Turtle in a much better view.png|Shelly the Turtle (voiced by Dionne Quan, ever since Trixie Tang's voice on 'The Fairly Oddparents') Ally the Squirrel 2018.png|Ally the Squirrel (voiced by Dakota Fanning, using her own voice) Sparkles the Ferret 2018.png|Sparkles the Ferrett (voiced by Bailee Madison, using her own voice) Speedy in Sonic Super Blast.png|Speedy the Gecko (voiced by Jim Carrey, ever since Horton's voice in 'Horton Hears a Who') Crasher in a much better view.png|Crasher the Beefy Elephant (voiced by Eddie Murphy, ever since Donkey's voice in the 'Shrek' movie series) Tippy in 2018.png|Tippy the Tiger (voiced by Adam Sandler, ever since other cartoon animated movies) Lightstorm in Sonic Super Blast.png|Lightstorm the Parrot (voiced by Eric Stuart, ever since Brock's voice in the Pokemon anime series) Forrest the Skunk in 2018.png|Forrest the Skunk (voiced by Danny Cooksey, ever since Jack Spicer's voice in 'Xiaolin Showdown') Mina Mongoose.png|Mina Mongoose (voiced by Selena Gomez, using her own voice) The President of Station Square in Sonic Adventure 3 Battle.png|The President of Station Square (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since the Captain of the Guards' voice in 'Shrek' (2001)) Mephiles 3D.png|Mephiles the Dark (voiced by Corey Burton, using an evil sounding voice) The President's secretary.png|The President's Secretary (voiced by Tress MacNeille, ever since Charlotte Pickles' voice in 'Rugrats' and 'All Grown Up!') Scourge the Hedgehog in Sonic Super Blast.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (voiced by Ryan Drummond, using an evil sounding voice) Mighty the Armadillo in Sonic Super Blast.png|Mighty the Armadillo (voiced by Jason Liebrecht, ever since Abel's voice in the 'Street Fighter' game series) Nicole the Holo-Lynx re-designed.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, ever since Tessa and Vanessa James's voices on 'Pepper Ann') Rotor the Walrus re-designed.png|Rotor the Walrus (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since Danny's voice in 'Cats Don't Dance') Rocko the Hawk.png|Rocko the Hawk (voiced by John Kassir, using a super cool voice) Fargle the Echidna.png|Fargle the Echidna (voiced by James Arnold Taylor, ever since Tidus's voice in 'Final Fantasy X') Levana the Cat.png|Levana the Cat (voiced by Lisa Ortiz, ever since her other voice works) Colgate the Rabbit.png|Colgate the Rabbit (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi, ever since Gary's voice in the 'Pokemon' anime series) Bark the Polar Bear in Sonic Super Blast.png|Bark the Polar Bear (voiced by Dan Green, ever since Yami Yugi's voice in the 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' anime series) Bean the Dynamite in Sonic Super Blast.png|Bean the Dynamite (voiced by Jim Parsons, ever since OH's voice in 'HOME' (2015)) Fang the Sniper in Sonic Super Blast.png|Fang the Sniper (voiced by Seth Green, ever since Chris Griffin's voice on 'Family Guy') Jet 3D.png|Jet the Hawk (voiced by Greg Cipes, ever since Beast Boy's voice on 'Teen Titans' seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) Wave 3D.png|Wave the Swallow (voiced by Demi Lovato, using her own voice) Storm 3D.png|Storm the Albatross (voiced by Jess Harnell, using a super tough sounding voice) Ray the Flying Squirrel in 2018.png|Ray the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Roger Craig Smith, ever since Chris Redfield's voice in 'Residen Evil 5') Sticks 3D.png|Sticks the Badger (voiced by Nika Futterman respectively) Toby Johnson in game.png|Toby Johnson (voiced by Zachary Gordon, ever since his movie and voice acting career) Orbot 3D.png|Orbot (voiced by Kirk Thornton respectively) Cubot 3D.png|Cubot (voiced by Wally Wingert respectively) Category:Sonic Games Category:2018 Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog